Losing It
by Sourmonkey24
Summary: What happens when Buffy suddenly loses her slayer powers? She can't protect anyone let alone herself, and must now rely on her friends,and to her chagrin Spike,if they are ever going to figure out who, or what is behind it all. My 1st Story Please Review
1. Chapter 1: Losing It

Chapter 1: "Losing It"

Buffy Anne Summers, daughter, friend, sister and all around nice girl to most people, but to the world of "things that go bump in the night," she was the Slayer. And every night, it was her duty to go out and kill anything and everything that threatened the small town of Sunnydale, California.

Most nights Buffy did it out of obligation, because if she didn't go out and protect the town, no one would. But there were some nights, here and there, where she needed a good slay, and tonight was one of those nights. But, unfortunately for her, it turned out to be a rather uneventful night and Buffy was getting bored.

"Come on out vamps! I'm waiting!" she yelled, hoping one would pop out.

Normally she wouldn't go around announcing her presence to all the potential vampires in the cemetery, but tonight, it was necessary.

"Ugh! This is ridiculous…." She huffed as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Fine if you won't come out—AHH!" she screamed as a very familiar bleached blonde vamp came out from behind her.

"You called?" he asked, a grin spreading across his face.

Buffy just punched him in the arm. He was the last person she wanted to bump in to.

"Why did you have to do that?"

Her punch surprisingly didn't hurt him, but he just shook it off and said, "Do what?"

"Scare me half to death you moron?"

He noticed that he was irritating her, and he loved it.

"I thought you could sense me comin'? What's wrong luv, losin' some of your slayer powers?"

But before she could respond two vamps appeared from behind one of the crypts.

"Finally!" she whispered to herself, before turning to Spike and saying, "Stay here. This will just take a minute…"

And with that, she headed toward the two vampires, stake in hand.

"Slayer…." was all they could say before running full speed in the opposite direction.

"No! Wait! I promise I won't kill you right away!"

Buffy stopped running, and pouted.

"Why do they always run…..away?" she said turning to where Spike had been just a moment ago.

"Spike?" she asked.

No answer.

"Oh well, looks like there will be no slayage tonight for Buffy…"

As she headed back home, she started to think about what Spike was saying earlier

"_I thought you could sense me comin'? What's wrong luv, losin' some of your slayer powers?"_

This began to bother her. She could always sense when a vampire was near, especially Spike, for some odd reason. But, tonight when he appeared, she had no idea he was there.

"He's probably just trying to mess with my head….stupid bleached-blonde vampire!"

She continued walking, but couldn't shake the fear that something might be wrong with her.

_Giles_, she thought, she could talk to Giles, and maybe he would know something.

Spike had disappeared in a hurry.

Although he loved teasing the Slayer, he almost forgot that Passions was going to start in a few minutes, and he wasn't going to miss it_._

He was almost to his crypt when a vampire suddenly jumped right in front of him, causing him to trip and smack his head on a tombstone.

"You soddin' vamp! Passions is on, an' I'm not missin' it!" he said as he staked the vampire through the heart with a nearby branch.

He rushed into his crypt, and pushed the "on" button on his TV. Nothing happened.

"Bloody hell!" he turned the TV around only to find that the cable wire had been cut.

"Bloody hell! Bloody hell! Bloody hell!" he screamed and kicked the TV causing it to fall on the dirt floor.

_Good work Spike! _He thought to himself as he realized that not only was he going to have to get another cable wire, but a new TV as well since his recent fit had caused it to break.

"Now what am I supposed to do?"

He dropped into his green armchair and thought a minute. Then a smirk found its way onto the vampire's face.

_Buffy _he thought. He would go see Buffy.

Buffy was still walking towards Giles' apartment, when she heard a girl scream. She ran around the corner, and saw a vampire pinning a girl to a wall, his teeth having already sunk into her neck.

"AHH!" the girl screamed again.

The vampire put his hand over her mouth to smother the noise. Buffy took out her stake and strode over to them.

"Hey you!" she said, as she continued walking toward them.

The vampire just ignored her.

"You know you might consider at least acknowledging me. I tend to get a bit cranky when I'm ignored."

Buffy just stood behind him, with her hands on her hips.

Still he ignored her.

She then stabbed him in the heart, causing him to turn into a pile of dust in front of her and his latest victim. She looked at the pile of dust.

"I told you I get cranky."

The girl just stood there holding her neck. She looked at Buffy and whispered, "thank you", before running away.

"One vampire? That's it? Really? My gosh this is turning out to be a slow night!"

She then turned around and found another vamp was there and he wasn't alone. She advanced on them kicking one in the stomach.

"OW!" she yelled as she stumbled backward.

The vamp just laughed at her. Buffy gathered herself again, this time taking a swing at one of his friends. The vamp caught her arm and twisted it, causing it break. Buffy gave a blood curdling scream.

_What's happening?_ She thought to her self, _why can't I fight them?_

Buffy could feel his head leaning towards her neck.

_This is it._ She thought.

She closed her eyes real tight, and then felt the vamp sink his teeth into her neck, slowly sucking the life out of her. Buffy was feeling very lightheaded and woozy. His grasped tightened, and then he released her.

"Buffy?" was all she heard before she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2: Playing Doctor

Like I said, this is my first story. I've been an avid fan of Buffy: The Vampire Slayer for years now, but only just got into writing it. I have several chapters on this story already written, but I'm only uploading a few at a time. Please review after you read. I want to know if you all like it, and if you have any constructive criticism for me Enjoy

~Sourmonkey24

Chapter 2: "Playing Doctor"

When Buffy regained consciousness, she realized that she wasn't on the dirt road in some alley where she distinctly remembered blacking out, but rather in a large comfy bed. She looked around and recognized the place instantly.

It was Spike's crypt.

But what was she doing there?

Just then Spike came down the ladder holding what looked like a first aid kit.

"Are you alright luv?" he said when he noticed she was awake.

He came over to her and kneeled at the side of the bed.

"Um…yeah," Buffy said a little uneasily noticing that as she said it, Spike had taken her arm and was starting to wrap it in white gauze.

That's when it hit her. Her arm was throbbing!

"ahh!" Buffy whimpered.

"Sorry pet."

Buffy could see the pained look in his eyes.

"Do you remember what happened luv?"

The scene replayed in Buffy's head instantly. She was up against what looked like three or four vamps. Not big ones even, just your average run of the mill vampires, and she couldn't fight them. Buffy's face fell.

"Yeah…." Was all she could say.

Spike decided not to press it any further, he would give her some space, and she would talk about it when she was ready.

"How long have I been asleep?" Buffy asked.

"Don' know…two, maybe three hours?"

"What?" Buffy screamed.

_Dawn_ she thought.

As if reading her mind, Spike said, "Don' worry 'bout the little bit, got it all taken care of."

Spike finished wrapping Buffy's arm and set the kit on a table nearby.

"What?" was Buffy's reply.

"Yeah, I knew you would be out for a while, so I called the whelp and he said that he Anya would stay with Dawn for the night."

"You didn't….you know…."

"No I didn't tell him what happened, just that you wouldn't be able to make it home tonight and that someone needed to be there with Dawn."

"Oh.." was all Buffy could say.

She was rather taken aback at Spike's thoughtfulness.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Spike asked.

"For everything. For saving me, for making sure Dawn was okay. Thank you."

"S'no problem luv."

They were silent for a moment, and then Spike asked her, "Are you hungry, cos I could go out and get you something to eat 'n all."

"I'm fine thanks", Buffy said.

"Well I'm feelin' peckish, and I'm out of blood in the fridge, so I'm gonna go out and get some. Will you be okay while I'm gone?"

She gave him a look. "Spike I'm the Slayer, I think I can take care of myself!"

There was a moment of silence.

"I should probably get going anyway." Buffy started to get up, only to have Spike push her back down.

"You're not goin' anywhere!" Spike told her.

"What? Yes I am!" Buffy yelled, trying with all her might to push Spike out of the way with her one good arm.

"No, you're not! You're gonna stay here, until I get back!"

"You know I'll just leave while you're gone!" Buffy said sounding like a child.

"And you know I'll just bring you back!"

They looked at each other for a minute, neither of them willing to submit.

Finally, Spike kneeled down beside the bed and took one of Buffy's hands in both of his and said, "Buffy, luv listen to me. You might be the Slayer and what all, but you're not up to your full strength, and I don't want some stupid vamp takin' advantage of that."

Buffy just looked at him, and sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to win this one.

"Fine," she said.

She turned turned away from him and lay back down again. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Wait..." Buffy said, sitting up, "What am I supposed to do while you're…" She looked around the empty room, "...gone?"


	3. Chapter 3: Cable Wire

Chapter 3: "Cable Wire"

_A few hours earlier:_

Warren was down in the basement, watching Dr. Who, when he heard the upstairs door open.

"Andrew and Jonathan must be back", he said quietly to himself.

He could hear them heading towards the basement door, because their voices were getting louder.

"Thanks Warren's mom!" Andrew said happily.

They descended the stairs moments later. Andrew and Jonathan each had a plate of cookies.

"Look what your mom made us!" Jonathan said.

"They're chocolate chip, and SO yummy!" Andrew chimed in, stuffing an entire cookie into his mouth.

"Would you quit stuffing your faces?" Warren snapped. "We have a job remember!"

Andrew and Jonathan quickly set down the plate of cookies, and Andrew tried to shove a few more in his mouth before he joined Jonathan and Warren at the drawing board.

"The plan? You did do your assignment, right?" Warren asked.

Jonathan nodded, and Andrew said, "You mean plan 'Tick off Spike?' Yeah, we REALLY made him angry!"

"So you did what I said?" Warren asked.

"Not exactly…" Jonathan began.

"We were going to, but…." Andrew said.

"But what?" Warren asked, getting impatient.

"It's just Spike scares me a little" Jonathan said.

"Me too!" Andrew chimed in.

"Why exactly are we trying to make him mad anyways, he could kill us!" Jonathan said.

"Because he is one of the parts in taking out the Slayer. See, by making him angry, he'll have to come and find us, you know get revenge. But we'll be one step ahead of him, because we know he's coming, and we'll be prepared. With Spike gone, no one is there to guard the Slayer." Warren finished.

"But what about her friends?"

"Yeah isn't one of them a witch?" Andrew asked timidly.

"Oh they won't be much of a problem." Warren sounded confident in his statement. "So back to the plan….what did you do?"

Jonathan and Andrew hesitated for a minute. "We….cut his cable wire."


	4. Chapter 4: She Stayed?

Chapter 4: "She Stayed?"

Spike had just slipped out of Sunnydale hospital with seven or so bags of O- blood. That was his favorite type. He was now returning back to his crypt to go and see Buffy, hoping she would still be there, but knowing the Slayer she probably just ran home.

"Stupid chit! Can't let anyone help her!" Spike said.

"Oh but Spike, I'm the Slayer, I can take care of myself!" he said in a poor imitation of her.

"Well obviously you can't pet, what with the broken arm you have there, and the fact that you were almost killed tonight!"

He was angry with her, because he knew he would have to run all the way to her house and back, and he wasn't in the mood for that.

Spike ran back to his crypt and put the blood in his fridge. He was about to head out and get Buffy, when he heard a noise coming from down below. He grabbed a nearby stake, and headed down the ladder, ready to hurt anyone or anything that might have snuck into his crypt. He very slowly walked around the corner and jumped a little when he realized it was just Buffy.

"Bloody Hell Slayer, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Spike told her.

"A heart attack? Spike your heart hasn't beat in over 100 years!" Buffy said matter of factly.

"It's a saying pet. Anyways, what are you doin' here?"

"You told me to stay! Don't you remember the guilt trip speech you gave me, "Buffy, luv listen to me. You might be the Slayer and what all, but you're not up to your full strength, and I don't want some stupid vamp takin' advantage of that." She said in a very bad British accent.

Spike just chuckled.

"So what are you doin' over here anyways?" Spike asked.

"I was just looking to see if you had any aspirin or Tylenol, because my arm is killing me!" Buffy said as she held her arm.

"Got some for you right here pet," Spike reached inside a small brown bag and handed her some aspirin. Buffy took two and swallowed them dry.

"Thanks" she said quietly.

They were silent for a few minutes, Spike's eyes never leaving her.

"What are you looking at?" Buffy said a bit harshly.

"You," Spike said before he walked back to the ladder and started to climb up.

"You comin' or what?" Spike asked.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Spike said as he climbed up.

It was a little more difficult for Buffy because she really could only use one arm. Spike saw her struggling and climbed back down. He stood behind her and started to help her up.

"What the heck are you doing?" Buffy yelled at him.

"Just givin' you a boost luv, don' get your knickers in a twist."

Buffy let Spike help her up, and then they walked out of his crypt.


	5. Chapter 5: Drunken Love

Chapter 5: "Drunken Love"

Spike had taken Buffy to Willy's, a local demon bar that Spike visited often.

"We're going to Willy's? Why? Do we need to beat some information out of him?" Buffy asked holding one fist in the air.

"Like I'm gonna let you fight in your condition."

"What condition?" Buffy yelled at him. "I'm perfectly fine!"

Spike just looked at her broken arm and raised an eyebrow.

"….okay….well maybe not _perfectly _fine, but I can still fight!"

"Sure you can pet."

"Ugh! Whatever I'm leaving!"

Buffy started to turn away, when Spike grabbed her good arm and started pulling her towards the door to the bar. Buffy groaned, but did not put up a fight.

"What are we doing at a demon bar anyway, if not beat something or someone up?" Buffy asked.

"We're going to get a drink." Spike said casually as he walked towards the bar table and took a seat at one of the stools.

"But it's a _DEMON_ bar?"

"Yeah….and I'm a demon." There was a moment of silence.

"Oh…yeah, sometimes I forget, ya know….I mean you can't go all evil with that chip in your head…" Buffy said sitting on a stool next to him.

"Hey!" Spike shouted. "Just because I have this soddin' chip" he said pointing to his head, "doesn't mean I'm not evil. I'm the Big Bad remember?"

"No offense Spike….well actually take offense to this, but you haven't been the 'Big Bad' in a REALLY long time."

Before Spike could respond, Willy stood up from behind the bar and dropped a glass.

"W-what are you doing here Spike? I promise you I don't know a thing!" Willy raised his hands up in defense.

"Relax Willy, I just came here for a drink."

"And you brought the Slayer?" Willy asked.

"Yeah what's it to ya?" Spike growled.

"Oh…nothing….what can I get for you?"

"A bottle of gin you nit!"

Willy then knelt down, retrieved the bottle, and handed it to Spike. Just as Spike was about to pull some money out of his pocket, Willy stopped him by saying, "Oh…no! It's on the house!"

"Whatever you say mate." Spike started to pour Buffy's glass.

"Woah there! I am SO not drinking! Alcohol and Buffy are….unmixy things."

Spike just ignored her and filled up her glass.

"I can't believe Warren kicked us out of the basement!"

"Oh I know! He can be so cranky sometimes." Andrew said.

"Yeah he can!" Jonathan began, "I mean, even though we did not do _Exactly_ what he said, we still ticked off Spike. I think he might go crazy without watching Passions! I mean last week Veronica found out she was pregnant with Rick's baby, even though he's in a coma because he…."

Andrew just looked at him funny. "How do you know that?"

"I….was just….um…well you know how I….um like to do research on my projects…..well, Spike is a project….so I….thought I would….um….research what he likes?" Jonathan said, although it came out sounding like a question.

Andrew was quiet for a moment. "That makes sense."

Jonathan sighed in relief.

"Well…." Andrew began, "One good thing came out of Warren kicking us out..."

"What?" Jonathan asked.

"Well when Warren told us to leave, I had to go upstairs and get my jacket. While I was up there, his mom saw me and gave me this bag of cookies!" Andrew said, a big smile spreading across his face.

"Ooh! Can I have one?" Jonathan tried reaching for the bag.

"Sure you can," Andrew said taking a cookie and raising it above Jonathan's head, "if you can reach it!"

Jonathan jumped, but Andrew only raised the cookie higher.

"No fair! You know I can't jump high!"

Buffy and Spike were still at Willy's drinking massive quantities of every alcohol in sight, well at least Buffy was.

"Take it easy pet." Spike said taking hold of the glass Buffy was about to knock back.

"Why? We came here to drink…..so…that's…what I'm…..going to do!" Buffy yanked the shot glass out of Spike's hand and knocked it back, but lost her balance on the stool in the process and fell to the ground making a loud _thump!_

"Ow!" she yelled, and then burst into a fit of giggles.

"Alright luv, let's get you home." Spike helped Buffy off the ground and headed her toward the door.

"Wait let's grab the bottle, I haven't finished it yet!" Buffy said heading back towards the counter.

"Oh no you don't!" Spike said.

He then grabbed her arm and began pulling her back towards the door.

"You've had your fair share of liquor for tonight."

Buffy just looked at him and pouted, and that was all it took. Ever since Willow's _Will Be Done_ spell, Spike just couldn't resist Buffy's pout. All he wanted to do was grab her and kiss her. He remembered back to that night.

"_This is our wedding and you're treating it like a Big joke!" The petite blonde who was now sitting on his lap complained. He noticed her bottom lip was sticking out. "Oh! Pouty! Look at that lip," he leered, "gonna get it, gonna get it"._

Then they kissed, both of them, willingly. Despite the fact that they were under a spell, Spike knew that it was real. The feelings they both shared that night could not have been the result of magic, he knew that for sure, but his ex fiancé was too stubborn to admit it. But she would, someday, he knew she would.

Buffy was now just staring at him. She had been trying to get his attention for the past five minutes, but he wouldn't budge. Spike was just staring off into space.

"Spike!" Buffy yelled, finally pulling him out of his trance.

"Er, what?"

"Are you okay?" Buffy asked.

"Uhh, yeah….come on slayer, let's get outa here."

"I don't feel so good…" Andrew complained.

"Well maybe if you hadn't have been such a big meany and stuffed all the cookies in your mouth and eaten them, you wouldn't feel this way!" Jonathan yelled.

Andrew just groaned and held his stomach.

"I think I'm gonna be..." Andrew put his hand to his mouth and ran over to a nearby bush.

"Oh my gosh!"

"It's just throw-up Jonathan…"

"No not that!" Jonathan interrupted, "Look!"

He then pointed across the street where a bleached blonde vampire seemed to be carrying what looked to be a very wobbly slayer.

"Is that Spike and Buffy?" Andrew asked.

"I think so…."

"What should we do?"

"I don't know," Jonathan said.

"Maybe we should hide, so they don't see us," Andrew said as he started climbing into a nearby trash can.

"Oh will you stop! We're not going to hide….we're going to follow them." Jonathan said.

"But, but that's not a part of the plan….and Warren said-"

"I don't care what Warren said! He kicked _US _out remember?" Jonathan said.

"I guess…"

"Come on…" Jonathan finished as he yanked Andrew behind a tree and waited until the other pair got in front of them.

Buffy and Spike had just now passed her home, but being as drunk as she was, Buffy didn't realize it until they were almost at the cemetery.

"Hey!" Buffy shouted. "Why aren't we going to my house? I live back there…" Buffy pointed, "at 1630 Rivello…." Buffy then started laughing uncontrollably.

"What's so funny pet?"

"Rivello is such a funny word….Rivello, Rivello, Rivello…..what were we talking about again?"

Spike smiled, an idea suddenly popping up in his head. He was going to have fun with drunk Buffy for a little while.

"Oh we were just talkin' about how much you hate all of your ex honeys!" Spike said happily.

Buffy groaned.

"Don't even get me started on them! Especially Riley, gosh was he ever boring!"

"Captain Cardboard boring?" Spike said sarcastically, "that's impossible!"

"Oh please! I know you hated him."

"That I did pet. Right wanker that boy is!"

"He was just so needy all the time! It was always Initiative this and 'Buffy can I come and slay with you?' Ugh! I'm just glad he went….somewhere….not exactly sure where he went…."

They were silent for several minutes.

"Remember how before at the bar I said that me and alcohol are unmixy things?"

Spike just looked at her with a confused expression on his face.

"Well me and Riley are unmixy things…..well we did mix for a while….so technically we are unmixy things who mixed, but shouldn't have, because unmixy things should never mix! …..does that make sense?" Buffy asked.

"To a drunk person?" Spike said pointing to Buffy, "No….to a sober person?" He said pointing to himself, "No."

Buffy just laughed. "You're funny!"

"Glad you think so luv."

Buffy hadn't realized till now that Spike was practically carrying her. He had one arm around her waste and the other was holding her good arm.

She thought for just a moment how nice it was, to have Spike holding her, being in his arms.

_Wait! _She thought._ This is Spike! The evil disgusting vampire that's holding you and you're liking it? _

"I can walk ya' know!" Buffy said a bit nastily, and wrenched free of him.

Because she was both very drunk, and the fact that she yanked herself away rather quickly, Buffy lost her balance, and stumbled over her own feet. She was about to hit the ground, when a pair of strong arms reached out and took hold of her, but even Spike was too late, and they both fell to the ground, Buffy landing on top of him.

"You were sayin' luv?" Spike smirked.

Buffy just looked at him, those deep blue eyes of his just pouring into her. She couldn't think. She then slowly touched her lips to his.

"Oh my gosh!" Andrew and Jonathan exclaimed as they ran away from the cemetery. "Did they…"

"Yep!" was Andrew's reply.

"Wait, why are we running away?" Andrew asked.

"I don't know…it just seemed like the right thing to do at the time."

"We need to tell Warren!" Andrew said.

"I know….let's go!"

Spike did not have time to register what was happening. Buffy was kissing him, _HIM!_ The one she had referred to as being evil, soulless, nothing more than a monster, and yet here she was _willingly_ kissing him.

Spike knew it was wrong, after all Buffy was pretty drunk, and probably didn't know what she was doing. He was taking advantage of her and he knew it.

He had to stop it, now.

"Buffy luv," Spike said as he pushed her away, "we can't…you're drunk right now, and it would be wrong of me to….wait, where are you going?" Spike asked as Buffy lifted herself up off the ground and attempted to walk out of the cemetery, although it was more of a stumble.

As a result of her drunken state, she then walked straight into an open grave.

"Oh Bloody Hell!" Spike cursed as he walked over to the grave.

Once he looked down, he saw the slayer, passed out in the hole. He climbed down, lifted her up out of the grave, and carried her to his crypt.

"Wait, the slayer and Spike were _KISSING_?" Warren asked.

Jonathan and Andrew bobbed their heads feverishly.

"Well…." Warren began, an evil grin spreading across his face, "This changes everything."


	6. Chapter 6: Oh Bloody Hell

Chapter 6: "Oh Bloody Hell!"

"Hey Xander!"

"Hey Dawn!" Xander said, taking a slice of pizza out of the fridge. "You mind?" he asked, pointing towards the food.

"Knock yourself out!"

"Hey, so have you seen Buffy?" Dawn asked.

"Oh….about that….um Spike called earlier and said Buffy wouldn't be coming home tonight…."

"Is it a slayer thing? Ya know big scary monster problem?" Dawn said, getting all excited at the prospect of there being a new "Big Bad" in town.

"He didn't say."

"Oh…okay…" Dawn said. She plopped into one of the bar stools and rested her chin on her hands. "No offense Xander, but why are you here?" she asked.

"Willow and Tara are studying tonight, and she said they wouldn't be back till late…" he explained.

"Where's Oz?" Dawn asked.

"Band practice."

"So…what? Are you here to baby-sit me or something?" Dawn said obviously annoyed. "I'm fifteen years old Xander, I'm not a child!"

"Dawn!" Anya said happily as she walked into the kitchen, carrying some board games. "I brought Candyland and Shoots & Ladders, I hear children love these types of games!"

Dawn didn't say anything; she just ran out of the kitchen and stomped up the stairs. Xander and Anya both jumped when they heard her door slam.

"What did I do?" Anya asked.

"Nothing, I think she's just upset about Buffy, since she hasn't been home in a few days…"

Xander headed upstairs to Dawn's room and knocked on her door.

"Go away!" she yelled.

"Come on Dawn….just open the door….we can all play a-"

Dawn then opened her bedroom door, an angry expression appearing on her face. "Play what? One of those children's games Anya brought? That's all you guys see right? A child!" She screamed. "That's probably why Buffy doesn't want to come home….I mean, why would she want to spend her time with a child like me?"

Xander just stood there, shocked. "Dawn…" he began.

"Just get out…"

"Dawn…"

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" she screamed as she slammed the door in his face. When Xander walked back downstairs, he saw Anya sitting on one of the bar stools. "Maybe we should just leave her alone for a while…" Xander said.

Anya set the games on the counter and walked over to Xander. "I wasn't even upstairs with you and I heard everything…I think she's possessed…"

"Wait, how are we going to do that?" Andrew asked.

"Easy, I've already got it planned out." Warren said.

"Are you gonna tell us?"

"Don't need to…" he said as he headed over to the mini-fridge and took out a juice box. "Hey!" Andrew said, "Those are my cranapple juice boxes!"

"…and?"

Andrew didn't say anything.

"That's what I thought," Warren said as he took a seat on the couch.

"You still haven't told us what-" _knock knock_.

"Who's at the door?" Andrew asked.

Warren just ignored him and opened the basement door. "Come on in…" Warren said, and then turned around to where Andrew and Jonathan were standing. "Gentlemen….this is phase 2."

"Ow!" Spike said sucking on his finger. "Stupid piece of-"

"Do you always yell at the TV?" Buffy asked.

"Oh…Buffy! You're awake….how's your head?" he said walking away from his new TV to join her.

"It feels like someone has been banging pots and pans on it…" Buffy then noticed how close Spike was, and she took a step back.

"Keep your distance Spike!" She warned.

"What are you…oh, you remember the kiss….about that Buffy, we need to talk-" "We're not talking about anything! It was a mistake!" Buffy yelled.

"Bollocks! It wasn't a bloody mistake!" Spike growled.

"Yes it was! It was the most revolting, degrading, humiliating experience of my life!" "Was it _really_ that bad Slayer? Last I remembered you kissed me!"

Buffy didn't say anything, and Spike took a step closer, backing her up against a wall. "Come on Slayer, kiss me again, you know you want to…" Spike leered, moving closer to her.

"Get out of my sight Spike!" Buffy warned.

"Or what?"

Buffy then punched Spike straight across the face, but it didn't faze him.

"Doesn't work like that anymore Slayer, you can't hurt me!"

Buffy just glared at him. "Just let me go!"

"Fine! Leave!" Spike said as he walked back over to the TV and turned it on. "I've got things to do anyways…" He said taking a seat in his green arm chair.

Buffy just ran out of his crypt, slamming the door on her way out. A few minutes went by, and then Spike heard a knock at his door.

"I thought I told you to sod off!" he said as he walked over to the door and opened it. Spike's eyes grew wide at what he saw.

"Blondie Bear!" the girl screamed as she gave Spike a big hug.

"Oh Bloody Hell!"


	7. Chapter 7: Not What It Seems

I just wanted to thank everyone who is reading my story and reviewing it. It really means a lot that you guys are enjoying it, and your reviews are motivating me to keep writing it. Please review if you have time, thanks! Enjoy the new chapter!

~Sourmonkey24

Chapter 7: "Not What It Seems"

As Buffy was walking back to her house, she was unable to get that kiss she shared with Spike out of her head.

"I was drunk! That's the only reason I kissed him! Yep, that's right! I mean why else would I kiss that evil, soulless, beautiful-."

Buffy stopped walking, eyes wide at what she just said.

"I didn't mean that…I was just rambling, and weird stuff always comes out when I become rambling Buffy…I don't mean any of it."

Buffy sighed. "I hope… "

She just shook it off, and continued walking.

"When is Buffy getting back?" Anya complained for the hundredth time. "Because I'm bored!"

Xander just began banging his head on the counter, muttering under his breath, "why me?"

"…I mean I would rather be at the magic shop counting my money or-"

"Anya!" Xander yelled, pulling his head off the counter, "would you please stop!" "Fine!" There was a moment of silence. "I still don't see why we have to watch Dawn." Xander let out an exasperated sigh. "I mean she is fifteen or something, isn't that old enough to stay home by herself?" Anya asked.

"Anya, you know we can't just leave her here all alone, something bad could happen, we are living on the Hellmouth."

"Whatever." Another long silence. "When is Buffy getting back?"

"I don't know, Spike said-"

"Wait, Spike?" Anya asked.

"Yeah, he said-"

"Didn't Spike call here last night saying Buffy wouldn't be coming home?" Anya said. "Yeah, but what does that-" Xander's eyes went wide as realization finally hit him. "You don't think…" Xander began.

Anya nodded.

"They're _KISSING_?" Xander said, a look of complete horror passing over his face.

"Oh they're _definitely_ kissing…" Anya said.

They were quiet for several minutes. "Xander say something, you're scaring me!"

"I just…I can't believe Buffy and Spike are-"

"Buffy and Spike are what?" Buffy said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Buffy! You're back!" Xander said.

"Yeah, sorry about being gone and all…it's just some things happened that I wasn't too happy about sharing with you guys." She said taking a seat at one of the bar stools. Buffy then looked up and saw Xander and Anya staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Buffy, we know what's going on…" Xander began.

Buffy's eyes went wide. "You do?"

"Yeah…"

"Look guys, I'm sorry I didn't tell you…but it's just, I didn't know what to do…I mean first we were fighting, and I just lost it…next thing I know I'm waking up in Spike's bed and my arm is killing me!"

A look of complete horror came over Xander's face. "Buffy stop! I said we knew, we didn't want you to go into to detail about it!" He yelled.

"What?" Buffy asked a look of confusion on her face.

"Look Buffy, if you're dating Spike…" Anya began.

"Wait what?" Buffy yelled getting up off the stool. "You think I'm dating Spike?" Xander and Anya just nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well aren't you?" Anya asked.

"No! Gosh no! Why would you think that?" Buffy asked.

"Well it's just you were gone for two days and Spike was the one who called saying you wouldn't be coming home-"

"So you just assumed?"

Xander and Anya didn't say anything. A big smile then appeared on Xander's face. "Wait, so you're not with Spike?" he asked.

"no." "Oh thank Gosh!" Xander said as he pulled Buffy into a big hug.

"Ow! Xander watch the arm." Buffy said.

"Oh sorry Buff…wait, what's wrong with your arm?"

"It's a long story, and I kind of wanted to talk to Giles about it first, sorry Xand…" Before Xander could say anything, Anya pulled him towards the kitchen door.

"It's great you're home Buffy and we're both VERY happy that you're not with Spike, but we were really bored and-" Xander put his hand over his girlfriend's mouth to keep her from talking.

"Bye Buffy." Xander said as he and Anya left the Summer's house.

"Harm…" Spike said as he detangled himself from her hug, "What the bleedin' hell are you doing here?"

"You know why I'm here Spikey…" Harmony took a step closer to him and put her hands on his chest.

"Um…no, I don't!"

Harmony sighed and dropped her arms. "I came to take you back obviously!" She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Harm I-" Spike began, but was cut off by Harmony's finger on his lips for a brief second.

"Shh! Look, I know we've had problems, what with you staking me and then cheating on me with that Drudzilla…"

"Her name is Drusilla!" Spike growled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever…" Harmony said walking over towards the refrigerator. "The point is I forgive you." She then opened the door and began nosing around.

"You got any blood, coz I'm starving!...ooh!" She squeaked picking up a jar of blood. "It's not pig's blood is it, coz-"

She was stopped when Spike suddenly slammed her up against a wall.

"Ow! Be gentle Spikey!" Harmony said.

Spike then put his hand to her throat, and began to choke her. "Harm, you silly bint, get out of my crypt!"

Harmony shoved him away, and held her throat, coughing all the while.

"You know what? I'll just let that little incident slide Spikey..."


	8. Chapter 8: The Evil Troopers?

Chapter 8: "The Evil Troopers?"

_Ring! Ring! Ring_

_!_ "Come on Giles pick up!" Buffy said twirling the phone cord around her finger.

"Hello, you've reached Rupert Giles. I'm not home at the moment, but if you would be so kind as to leave your-oh bloody hell! Darn glasses keep breaking when-_Beep!_"

Buffy just groaned and hung up the phone. She made a mental note to tell Giles that he needed to change the message on his answering machine.

She started up the stairs to her room, rubbing her eyes all the while. Buffy was exhausted, because truthfully she hadn't got much sleep these past few days. Sure she spent a while in Spike's bed sleeping, but even that was only for a few hours.

She was reaching for her door handle when Dawn came out into the hall.

"Buffy?" She asked. "Is that you?"

"Hi Dawn." Buffy said as a huge yawn escaped her mouth.

_I can't believe it…she's bored with me already._ Dawn thought as she glared at her older sister.

"What's up with you? You're all bad moody?" Buffy asked.

"Where were you?" Dawn practically yelled at her. "I haven't seen you in almost two days!"

"Dawn I-"

"Just save it! I know why you were gone. You just couldn't stand to be around me anymore!"

"Dawn, why would you think that?" Buffy said.

"It's true isn't it? I mean the only reason you're around me now is because you have to be. Mom died and you're stuck with me, because dad doesn't care at all!"

"Dawn what the heck has gotten into you!" Buffy yelled.

"Where were you?"

"Dawn-" Buffy began.

"Don't lie to me."

She said it so calmly that Buffy wondered how she was able to transition from the almost demon-possessed tone she held just seconds earlier. Buffy let out a huge breath.

"I was with Spike…"

"Were you guys fighting vampires, or any other demons?" Dawn asked.

"No, we were just-"

But she didn't have time to finish, because Dawn had already turned back to her room and slammed her door.

Buffy groaned.

_Things are so messed up!_ She thought as she lay down on her bed.

_I lost my slayer strength, Dawn's mad at me because she doesn't think I want to spend time with her, and Xander and Anya think I'm with Spike._

She groaned and turned on her side._ Why would I be with Spike! I mean he doesn't have a soul…_

She couldn't think of anything else to defend her reasoning for not being with Spike.

_I mean so what if I kissed him! Drunk people do stupid things all the time, and that definitely was a stupid thing to do._ Buffy hesitated. _Wasn't it?_

_Two days later:_

"I give up!" Willow said. She slammed a book closed and pushed it away.

"That's the spirit!" Oz said as he stood next to his girlfriend.

Willow just looked at him.

"No, see that was my sarcastic voice." He said.

"There's no reason why you should be losing your strength!"

Everyone else closed their books as well and looked at Buffy.

"She's right Buff," Xander said. "There's nothing here that-"

"There has to be!" Buffy yelled.

She walked over to the table opened a random book, and began flipping through the pages.

"Buffy" Willow said as she walked towards her and removed the book from her hands. "I wish there was something I could do to-"

Buffy's eyes lit up. "You could do magic!" Buffy said.

Willow looked at Tara with sad eyes. "I-I don't think that's such a good idea." Tara said getting up to stand by Willow.

"Buffy I know that I was able to fix your arm, but giving you back your strength…" Willow shook her head, "I don't think I could do that…I'm sorry."

"It's okay Will." Buffy said.

"Perhaps this is another test…" Giles said to himself so quietly that Buffy almost didn't hear him.

"What did you say Giles?"

"A test!" Giles said triumphantly. "Like when you had your eighteenth birthday and the watcher's council took away your strength."

Buffy just looked at him. "No Giles. _YOU _took away my strength, and unless you're doing it again, I think we can rule that suggestion out." Buffy said a bit angrily. She still hadn't fully forgiven him for doing that to her in the first place.

"Look this is pointless and I'm bored! I think Buffy should know that her powers are probably gone forever." Anya said getting up from her seat and walking towards the cash register. She opened the drawer and began counting her money. After a moment she looked up and saw that everyone was looking at her.

"Well it's true."

"I'm just gonna-" Buffy didn't finish. She just grabbed her coat and left the Magic Box.

Jonathan and Andrew ran down to the basement to meet Warren, both breathing heavily. "Where have you guys been?" Warren asked.

"W- hee- Whheere-" Jonathan wheezed.

"And theen –whhee-" _cough._ Andrew said.

"Ok, slow down…here drink this," Warren said handing Andrew and Jonathan a bottle of water. A few minutes later, the water bottle was empty, and Jonathan and Andrew were breathing easily.

"Ok, now what happened?"

"So we were standing outside the Magic Box looking through the window-"

"You mean _YOU_ were looking through the window, while I was sitting in a bush getting bit by all kinds of bugs!" Andrew said as he scratched his arm.

Warren didn't notice at first, but Andrew looked pretty bad. He had twigs in his hair, dirt on his face, and a rip in his pants, whereas Jonathan looked fairly clean.

"What happened to you Andrew?" Warren asked.

"Oh he got stuck in a bush-"

"Hey!" Andrew said.

"Well it's true!" Jonathan replied.

"I thought we had a deal. Remember a big monster came out and attacked us and I saved the day…" Andrew began.

"Yeah, but that story makes me look like a wuss, whereas the true story makes you look-"

"Alright!" Warren said.

Andrew sighed and mumbled quietly to himself, "I never get to be the hero!"

"Shut up Andrew!" Warren said.

Andrew just pouted and folded his arms over his chest.

"Just tell me what you guys found out." Warren said.

"Well," Jonathan began, "from what I heard, it seems as if Buffy and her gang-"

"They're called the Scoobies." Andrew said.

"What?"

"The Scoobies, it's what they call themselves…hey why don't we have a cool group name like them?" Andrew asked.

"Because it's lame!" Warren said.

"I actually think it could be cool…" Jonathan chimed in.

"Fine! Andrew you can pick the name!" Andrew smiled widely.

"You won't regret this Warren!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever….now Jonathan go back to what you were saying."

"Well, they were looking through all these magic books, and I was scared for a minute, because they do have the book with the reversal spell in the shop…don't worry they didn't open it. It's in the upstairs "Dangerous Spells" section."

During Jonathan's little update, Andrew was sitting on the couch with a juice box, muttering group names to himself.

"The Three Amigoes?...no that wouldn't work because none of us are Mexican…hmm…"

"You're _sure_ they didn't find anything Jonathan?" Warren asked.

"Yes, I'm sure….they didn't even have the book on the counter."

"Good, coz you know if they find that book, the entire plan is ruined!" Warren said.

"…the Storm Troopers?...that's pretty cool, but not evil enough….hmm…"

"You know that you and Andrew are going to get that book…"

"W-what? W-why us? Why not you?" Jonathan asked.

"Because I'm busy working on something!"

"But we're tired!" Jonathan complained.

"I don't care if you're tired or not! You're going to get that book for me!" Warren and Jonathan just glared at each other for a few minutes.

"Hey! What about 'The Evil Troopers'?" Andrew said.


	9. Chapter 9: Truth or Consequences

Chapter 9: "Truth or Consequences"

"I feel so bad…" Willow said as she slumped into one of the chairs.

Oz frowned and went over to stand by Willow, giving her shoulders a comforting rub. "You can't expect to be able to fix everything Willow." he said.

The bell then rang, notifying everyone that someone had entered the shop. It was Dawn.

"Hey Dawnie!" Xander said. "School out already?"

"Yeah," she said as she discarded her backpack on the counter, "it was a half day."

She walked over to the table and noticed that there were hundreds of books scattered all over it.

"What's all this? Some new demony thing? Do you need any help?" She asked.

"Oh no Dawnie, no demony thing." Willow said.

"Okay, what's going on? Why are you guys all mopy?"

"It's Buffy…we still can't find anything."

"Oh…where is Buffy anyway?" Dawn asked.

"We don't know…" Xander explained. "_Somebody_" he said nodding towards Anya who was too busy counting her money to notice anything, "opened her big mouth and made Buffy leave."

"What else is new?" Dawn said. She took a seat by Willow and gave her a pat on the back. "You okay Willow?"

Willow sighed. "I just wish there was something I could do…like a spell or something…"

"Willow no! You can't use magic to fix everything." Tara said.

"…I know…"

"A spell?" Dawn asked.

"No. There will be no spells." Tara said.

"But I think I know of one that could help…I have a book back at home that-" Willow began.

"Willow no! We'll find another way."

"…or maybe I could do it…" Dawn said to herself.

"What was that Dawnie?" Willow asked.

"Oh nothing, just me talking to myself…" Dawn faked a yawn. "Oh boy am I tired! Long day at school and everything…" she said, reaching for her backpack.

"I thought you said you had a half day?" Giles asked.

"Oh, well you know school… you could be there for just four hours, and it still feels like a full day…I'm just gonna go home and take a nap…bye guys."

She then opened the door and left the Magic Box.

"Was it just me, or was she acting really weird?" Oz asked.

Buffy didn't know how or why, but for some reason she ended up in the Sunnydale cemetery, well actually in front of Spike's crypt. She had been standing there for about ten minutes debating on whether or not to knock or just barge in. Buffy groaned.

"What am I doing?"

"I was just about to ask you that very same question luv." Came a voice from behind her.

"Spike?"

"No, it's the bleedin' Easter bunny!" He said as he walked past her.

"W-what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I live here…" Spike said obviously. He then opened the door to his crypt and walked inside. Buffy followed him.

"Was there somethin' you wanted Slayer?" Spike asked. He moved into the kitchen area of his crypt and retrieved a jar of pig's blood from the fridge. He opened the jar and took a swig.

"Me? No!" Buffy said, waving her hand in the air to dismiss the comment.

"I just came to…"she trailed off, looking around the room for something to say. "You know you really should dust your crypt more."

"So…what? You just came here to criticize my house keepin'?" Spike asked, putting the jar of blood back into the fridge.

"No…I just…" Buffy sighed and took a seat in his green chair. "I just didn't know where else to go." Buffy then looked at her hands suddenly feeling very stupid.

"Man Willow has a lot of books!" Dawn said.

"Let's see…a book on Love Spells…" Dawn smiled, "I'll have to come back to that one later….moving on…a book on Summoning Spells, no….a book on Truth Spells…hmm, a truth spell? That could work."

Dawn opened the book, and began browsing through Willow's stuff for ingredients.

"'Eye of newt'…nope not here….ooh!" She squealed picking up a jar. "'Eye of rat'! That's not too different right? Oh well!" She said as she dumped the jar into the pot and began to stir.

Twenty minutes later, and Dawn was sitting in a circle, surrounded by salt and a whole bunch of candles.

"Here goes nothing…" She said as she picked up the spell book.

"_Star of stars, light of lights, open up heart's true delight. To tell the truth free of fear. To make all secrets perfectly clear."_

The salt began to rise and spin around her. The candle flames grew and then flickered out, leaving the room in complete darkness.

"Did it work?"

_Five minutes earlier:_

Buffy and Spike were sitting in the middle of his crypt talking.

"So the whelp's girlfriend opened her big mouth and you left?" he asked.

"Yep. I just couldn't be there anymore. I know they're just trying to help…although I don't think Anya cares…"

"No, I'd wager she doesn't."

"And, I don't know, I-" Just then the lights went out.

"Oh bloody hell!" Spike cursed, getting up from the floor and heading over to the lamp. He fiddled with the wires. Just then, Buffy felt a shock go through her.

"Ow!" She yelled.

"Slayer what's wrong?"

"Did you-" Buffy began.

"Hold on." Spike said as he fiddled with the wires some more. The lights then came back on and Spike smirked.

"Knew I could get the lights back on!" He looked back over at Buffy who was staring at him.

"Buffy?" He asked.

"I always thought you were cuter than Angel…" Buffy put her hand to her mouth.

_Did I just say that out loud?_ She thought.

Spike raised an eyebrow. "What was that Slayer?"

"And that eyebrow raise of yours practically kills me…" Again her hand went to her mouth.

"What?" He asked.

"I have to go…" she said getting up from the chair and heading for the door.

"I actually don't have to go anywhere, I'm just leaving because I'm really attracted to-" Buffy slapped her mouth with her hand.

_What the heck is going on?_ She thought.

"Buffy?" Spike said stepping closer to her.

She just turned her back on him and ran out of his crypt.


	10. Chapter 10: Truth or Consequences pt 2

I just wanted to say thanks to all who are reading and following my story! It means a lot to me that you guys all like it, and it motivates me to keep writing. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy.

Oh and I really like reviews

~Sourmonkey24

Chapter 10: Truth or Consequences Pt. 2

Buffy ran over to the Magic Box, expecting to find her friends still at work researching. When she walked in the door, everyone was sitting very far apart from each other, each with hands over their mouths.

"Guys?" Buffy asked.

Nobody said anything.

"Why aren't you talking?" She asked.

"Words are a very dangerous thing right now…" Oz said.

"Did…" she paused, looking for the right words to say, "Did the lights happen to go out, a shock go through everyone, and random secrets pop out of your mouths?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good then it wasn't just me…." Buffy said as she took a seat at the table.

"Someone say something…" Buffy said.

Xander shook his head violently, "I sleep with a Scooby-Doo nightlight every night!" He then slapped his hand to his mouth, while mumbling, "Oh my gosh!"

Buffy looked around at everyone. "I think it's a spell…"She said.

"Well of course it's a bloody spell!" Giles said, "But who did it?"

Just then Spike came running into the shop under a smoking blanket.

"Spike?" Buffy said. "What are you doing here?"

"You ran out rather quickly…came to see what was wrong…" he said.

"You were with Spike?" Giles asked.

"Yes…but only because I can't resist that whole bad boy thing he has working for him!"

She said. _Oh no!_ She thought. _Keep your mouth shut Buffy! Don't say anything!_

"What…were you doing with…Spike?" Willow asked, seemingly weirded out by the whole idea.

"Oh we were just talkin'….ain' that right luv?" Spike said, giving Buffy a wink.

Buffy just nodded her head. Spike then looked at the rest of the group.

"What's with the whelp?" He asked nodding towards Xander, who was sitting in the corner of the room mumbling to himself.

"A spell we think…a compulsive truth spell actually…"

"A truth spell?" Spike asked, suddenly very interested. He looked at Buffy, who was not making eye contact with him.

"So you all have to tell the truth no matter what?" he continued to look over at her and raised his scarred eyebrow.

Buffy looked at him, and regretted it instantly.

_That darn eyebrow!_ She thought, fuming on the inside at the bleached vampire. The expression on her face said otherwise. Buffy looked completely dazed by it all, and Spike could not be happier.

"Spike, what are you doing?" Giles asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Oh nothing…" he said, never breaking eye contact with Buffy, and his eyebrow still raised.

"What's wr-wrong with your e-eyebrow?" Tara asked.

"Oh, I've just heard that it has an effect on certain people…thought I'd test that theory…" he said, looking at Buffy.

Buffy's face was turning all shades of red, as Spike once again raised his eyebrow. "

It is quite attractive!" Anya said. "It adds to that whole bad boy image that Buffy was talking about earlier…"

"Anya!" Buffy yelled.

"What?" Anya asked. "I'm just agreeing with you, that Spike in fact is-"

"Can we please stop talking about Spike and how attractive his eyebrow is!" Xander yelled from the corner of the room.

His little outburst gave Buffy the chance to look away from Spike.

"Alright," Spike began, "We can talk about something else…"

Buffy let out a huge breath. _Oh thank goodness! No more talk about Spike…_ she thought.

"Buffy…why don't you tell you're friends what happened the other night?…" Spike began.

Buffy's head shot straight up.

"I'm sure they'd be _very_ interested…" He said as smile made its way over his face.

Buffy glared at him.

"What happened the other night Buffy?" Giles asked.

"I didn't mean to!" Andrew explained.

"So…what? My limited edition Darth Vader action figure just magically jumped into your pocket and _went _to your house?" Jonathan yelled.

"No, I took it on purpose!" Andrew said as his hand clamped over his mouth.

"Oh I swear if I were taller-"

"You'd what?" Andrew asked. "Still be a midget!"

"That's it!" Jonathan yelled as he and Andrew began a slapping fight.

"Oh will you two stop!" Warren yelled.

Jonathan pulled away, and muttered, "Oh well if _Warren_ says stop, then we must do it!"

"What was that Jonathan?"

Jonathan groaned and walked over to Warren looking up at him.

"I just don't see why you get to be the boss! I mean after all what's so special about you?"

_Uh-oh!_ Jonathan thought as he backed away. _Did I just say that out loud?_

"Oh this is just pointless…" Anya said.

She came out from behind the counter and walked over to where everyone was seated around the table.

"Nobody cares about what happened with Buffy and Spike, I'm beyond bored, and I really think I should go before I end up telling Giles that tweed makes him look fat!"

Giles scoffed and yelled, "Anya!"

"Don't blame me! Blame this stupid spell that has everyone acting crazy! I mean look at Xander!" She said pointing to her boyfriend who was sitting in the corner of the room trying to eat his hand. "I have _never _been more unattracted to him in my life!"

"She's right." Willow said after a few moments.

"What?" Giles and Xander yelled at the same time.

"Thank you!" Anya said.

"We are all acting crazy, and Giles…you and tweed are unmixy things…"

"Well!" Giles huffed as he removed his glasses and began to clean them.

"We need to fix this…"

Willow paused for a moment, deep in thought.

"Okay!" She said. "Giles, you, Buffy, and Anya will stay here and hit the books…"

"But-"

"No _Buts_ Anya!"

Anya folded her arms over her chest and pouted.

"Spike, you and Xander will go around town and ask people if they've seen or heard about anything that could have caused this…. And Oz, Tara, and I will go to our dorm and look for a counter spell…Okay now Move!" Willow said.

"Um..Red?" Spike asked.

"Yeah?"

"I got a problem with the assignment…"

"What is it Spike?" Willow asked.

"See the thing is I just don' fancy catchin' on fire today is all…."

Everyone just looked at him weird.

"Hello! Flammable!" He said pointing towards himself. "Plus I'd much rather stay here and help Buffy!"

He said as he hopped on the counter and winked at the now blushing Slayer.

"I'd love Spike to stay here too!" She said. Her hand went to her mouth for the millionth time that day. "I'll be right back…" she muttered as she ran to the bathroom.

Spike smirked and looked back over at Willow.

"Okay, change of plans" Willow began, "Anya and Giles will go ask around town…Oz, Tara, and I will go back to my dorm and look for a counter spell, and-"

"And Buffy and I" Spike said, stepping in front of Willow and heading for the book shelf, "will look at books and what not till the lot of you get back!"

A smile made its way on to his face as he took a seat in one of the chairs.

"Who's takin' the whelp?" Spike asked, tilting his head towards Xander.

"That would be you." Willow said.

"Oh bloody hell!" He yelled, getting up from his seat, "Don' stick me with that git! I mean look at him!"

Spike pointed over to Xander, who was still in the corner hugging his knees and talking to himself.

"Bloody poofter!" Spike muttered under his breath. He looked back over at Willow, who was glaring at him.

"Fine!" he said.

"Good…okay everyone, get to work!"

Buffy had been in the bathroom for over ten minutes, talking to herself in the mirror. "Come on Buffy! It's just you and Spike…you can keep your mouth shut till the others get back….no big deal…"

She breathed in and out a few times and then headed back to the main room of the Magic Box.

_Oh my!_ She thought as she entered the room, and took in the sight in front of her.

It was Spike.

He was sitting at the table with a few books, obviously researching this stupid spell that had everyone blurting out their biggest secrets. But he was wearing glasses, and his hair was a little disheveled. He had never looked more beautiful.

_His hair looks so great like that! _She thought.

_He must have forgotten to gel it back…and he wears glasses? How come I never knew that?_

Buffy leaned against the doorway, as thoughts of Spike roamed around in her head. A smile appeared on her face as she continued to watch him.

"Enjoyin' the view luv?" Spike asked after a few moments, raising his head and removing his glasses to look at her.

Buffy jumped, and mentally kicked herself for getting caught.

"You okay pet?" he asked. He raised his scarred eyebrow at her, loving the reaction he got.

"Yeah, what were you doing in the bathroom for so long? Did you eat that chicken burrito too? I was in the bathroom for over an hour!" Xander said.

His hand went to his mouth.

"Why do I keep talking?" He said, mostly to himself, but the rest of the room heard it as well.

Buffy's face turned red again, and she headed over to the table and took a seat across from Spike.

"So…um…where do we start?" She asked, not making eye contact with him.

"I can't do this!" Xander said, as he got up from the floor and bolted for the exit.

"Xander wait!" Buffy said. She got up from her seat and ran for the door.

"I don't trust myself alone with Spike!" She shouted.

But it was too late, Xander was long gone.

She then shut the door, and turned back to Spike.

"Well luv," he began, putting his feet on the table and interlacing his fingers around the back of his head, "looks like it's just you and me…"

_Oh no!_ She thought.

"Way to go Jonathan!" Andrew said. "You just _had _to open your mouth and tell him off!"

He stopped walking and started to rub his arms. "And I'm cold!" He complained.

Jonathan rolled his eyes, and walked back over to Andrew.

"Don't blame me, I don't even know why I said those things….and if you're cold, then why didn't you bring your jacket?" Jonathan asked.

Andrew shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine, you can borrow my sweater."

He dug around in his backpack and handed it to Andrew, who was smiling.

"Thanks!" He began to put on the sweater, but somehow got tangled.

"Umm…what are you doing?" Jonathan asked.

"I'm trying to-" *ow*

"Andrew…it's a sweater…it's not that hard to figure out…"

"Easy for you to say! You're tiny and fit into everything!" Andrew said, but his voice was muffled by the clothing that looked as if it were suffocating him.

After a few minutes, Andrew's head finally surfaced, and he was gasping for air.

"Wow…is this thing a turtle neck? And where is the other arm hole?"

"Andrew that _IS_ the other armhole!" Jonathan said, pointing at the sleeve that Andrew was using as a neck hole.

"Aww man! Your head is in the sleeve!" He walked over to him, and began pulling on the sleeve to get Andrew's head out.

"How in the world did you do this?"

Andrew didn't respond, he just kept trying to pull his head out.

"Ow! Jonathan!" Andrew said.

"OW! OW! OW! Jonathan stop!" Andrew yelled.

"Oh quit whining!"


	11. Chapter 11: This Is Hell

**Ch.11 "This Is Hell"**

"Anya! For goodness sake, be quiet! I don't think I can take any more of you incessant jabber!" Giles said.

He removed his glasses, and began to massage his temples. "I do believe you have given me a headache…"

Anya stopped walking, and Giles could see tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh Anya, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry…"

"What are you talking about?" Anya asked as she began to wiper her eyes. She then removed what looked like a small leaf from her eye.

"I hate trees and the leaves they produce! The wind always blows them into my eye and it stings really bad!"

"You mean I didn't hurt your feelings?" Giles asked.

"What? No, of course not." She began, "It takes a lot more than what you said to hurt my feelings. Besides, Xander tells me to stop talking all the time. Apparently I'm too blunt or something." There was a moment of silence.

"Anyways, I'm used to it."

They started walking down the street again, and Giles was inwardly glad that they were walking in silence for the first time all day.

"So…" Anya began.

"This is hell…" Giles said to himself.

Andrew finally got the sweater on correctly, but it was way too short and tight on him, so he just removed it and handed it back to Jonathan.

"Thanks…I guess." Andrew said.

"You are just so ungrateful!" Jonathan yelled.

"Oh yeah?" Andrew huffed. "Well…..well…."

"Well…what?" Jonathan asked.

"Well maybe I would be more grateful if-"

_Ring! Ring!_ Jonathan's cell phone sounded, ultimately cutting of whatever it was Andrew was going to say. Jonathan looked down at his phone and groaned at who he saw was calling.

"Who is it?" Andrew asked.

Jonathan just ignored him and flipped open his phone and said, "Hi Warren."

"Put it on speaker! Put it on speaker!" Andrew chirped.

Jonathan then pushed a button on his phone.

"Jonathan, Andrew, can you both hear me?"

"Hi Warren!" Andrew screamed into the phone all giddy.

"Don't yell in to the phone you retard!" Jonathan said as he shoved Andrew away.

"Hey!" Andrew replied as he too gave Jonathan a shove.

"Ugh! Don't scream into the phone Andrew!" Warren yelled.

"I tried to tell him-"

"Just shut up! Both of you! Now listen…I have a job for you two…"

Andrew and Jonathan groaned.

"Now I need you two to get that spell book from the Magic Box for me. Jonathan, you said you knew where it was, right?" Warren asked.

"Ye, but-"

"Good. Now get it. I don't care how you do it, just do it!" The line then ended, and there was silence.

"Warren?" Andrew asked. No answer.

"He hung up." Jonathan said as he shut his phone.

"Aww man…" Andrew complained as they began walking down the street again, "I didn't even get to say goodbye…"

"You can be such a girl sometimes…" Jonathan said.

They were silent for a few moments.

"We need to come up with a plan on how to get the book…." Jonathan said.

A few more minutes of silence passed.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Andrew squealed. "I have an idea!"

*Spike's POV

This is heaven. He was alone. In a room. With Buffy. Who at the moment had to admit to him anything he asked.

Spike smirked.

Personally he couldn't wait to question her.

He watched as Buffy began to fidget with her hands from across the room, obviously nervous at the prospect of being alone with him.

_I make her nervous_. Spike thought as his smirk spread into a full on grin. _Oh yeah…tonight's gonna be fun_

*Buffy's POV

This is hell. She was alone. In a room. With Spike. And she was in the most vulnerable state she had ever been in.

She looked up at Spike and saw him smirking at her. Buffy immediately then looked down at her hands and began to play with them.

A few moments later, she looked back over at him to find that his smirk had been replaced with a very mischievous smile.

_What the hell is he thinking?_


	12. Chapter 12: Interrogation pt 1

**Ch.12 "Interrogation pt. 1"**

"Spike! Let me go!" Buffy said as she tried to wiggle herself out of the chair that Spike had recently tied her to.

"In a minute slayer…"

Spike pulled out a wooden chair and sat backwards on it across from Buffy.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Oh…I just had a few questions for you…" he said as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"And you had to tie me to a chair to ask me these questions?"

"Well, for one," Spike said holding up one finger, "You might try to run away…"

"Why would I-"

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Pet, don' interrupt. S'not very nice…" he said giving her his signature smirk.

Buffy huffed, but remained silent.

"That's a good girl…now two, you might try to cover up your mouth with that bloody hand of yours, which would make it near impossible for me to understand your answer…"

"And the last reason…." Spike said scooting closer to Buffy so that their faces were just inches from eachother, "it's fun to watch you squirm…"

Spike smirked at her and gave her a wink.

"Oh wipe that smirk of your face!" Buffy snapped at him.

"Do you really hate my smirk slayer?"

"No, of course not. I happen to think it's very attractive!"

Spike's smirk grew wider.

"Oh crap!" Buffy said to herself, suddenly realizing what Spike's plan was. "Spike, let me go! Please!" She begged.

"And why on earth would I ever do that? We're having so much fun…"

Buffy glared at him for a few moments.

"Fine. But I'm not going to tell you anything else. From now on…My. Lips. Are. Sealed." She said emphasizing the last few words.

"Oh really?" Spike asked, getting closer to her.

Buffy didn't answer him.

"Ok slayer, Question #1. What's your favorite thing that I do?"

"Well that eyebrow raise of yours is definitely one of them." Buffy blurted out.

"Just one of them?" Spike asked.

"Damn it Buffy!" she silently cursed.

"Oh yes…this is going to be loads of fun…"

Willow, Tara, and Oz had just reached the UC Sunnydale campus, and were now heading for Willow and Tara's dorm room. There had been no talking all the way there, because each was afraid of admitting something embarrassing.

"So…" Oz began. Neither witch gave an answer.

"Alright then…I guess this will be a silent journey…"

When they opened the door to their room, they found a petite brunette browsing through Willow and Tara's spell books.

"Dawn?" Willow asked.

Dawn gave a small shriek and her hand went to her chest. "You scared me…" she said.

"D-d-dawn," Tara began, "w-what are you doing here?"

"Oh I was just performing a spell to help Buffy." Dawn said. Her hand immediately went to her mouth. "What the heck?" she said, "Why did I say that?"

"Wait that was YOU?" Oz asked.

The brunette blurted out a "yes" before covering up her mouth again. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Dawn…what kind of spell did you perform exactly?" Willow asked.

"A truth spell….I guess it's working…" Dawn said as realization finally hit her.

"Dawn, magic is dangerous if you don't know what you're doing…" Willow said. "Why did you even do it in the first place?"

"I thought it would help Buffy…like maybe the person who took her slayer strength away would just…I don't know…fess up." Dawn took a seat on Willow's bed and said, "but I guess it didn't help, did it?"

No one said anything.

"I screw up everything!"

"No you don't Dawnie." Willow said. She and Tara moved toward the bed and took a seat on either side of Dawn.

"It was a sweet thought, and it wasn't too bad…" Tara said trying to cheer her up.

"Oh yeah, because blurting out your deepest, darkest secrets for everyone to hear isn't _THAT_ bad…" Oz said from across the room as he searched through Willow's books.

Willow gave him a look and then turned her attention back to Dawn.

"Don't worry Dawn, we can fix this. We'll just do a reversal spell and everything will go back to normal."


	13. Chapter 13: Confusion

Ok so basically I've been rethinking the last few chapters I wrote and realized that I didn't like them. Some of it is exactly the same, and other parts are completely different. So here is the revised version of chapter 13 and the rest will follow shortly. Please review. ~Sourmonkey24

Ch. 13 "Confusion"

"Andrew this is a HORRIBLE plan…" Jonathan said. They had just left Andrew's house and were on their way to the Magic Box. "And people are staring at us!" He adjusted his bright blonde wig and scratched his head.

Two teenage girls walked by them and were laughing uncontrollably. "Halloween is next month freaks!" One of them yelled as they round the corner.

Andrew looked down at his costume. "Why would I wear this? I'm gonna be Bobo Fett for Halloween…." He shook his head and laughed, "Those silly girls."

"Are you really THAT dense Andrew?" Jonathan asked. "They were making fun of us because we look like freaks…"He then tugged at his skirt, which was really irritating his left thigh. "And I think this outfit is giving me a rash! Where in the world did you get these clothes? They're too frilly and itchy!"

"Well I think we look beautiful!" Andrew spun around and checked himself out in a store window. "Dresses are so breezy and comfortable. No wonder women wear them all the time…" He smiled then and ran his fingers through his bright crimson red wig. He shook his head in slow motion, letting his hair fall gracefully around his shoulders.

Jonathan just stared at him. "….what are you doing?"

Andrew stopped what he was doing and started walking forward again. "N-nothing…let's go."

Buffy couldn't take it anymore. She had been alone with Spike for almost half an hour now and all he had done was annoy her with question after question. Most of them were vain questions like "Do you think I'm hot slayer?" and "What do you think of my british accent? Sexy, right? Least that's what all the birds are sayin'." All of which she HAD to respond-_damn spell!_- with "yes" and "it's the sexiest thing I've ever heard." The rest of the gang needed to get back here and fast before she let anymore secrets slip. Thankfully Spike had managed to get sidetracked with ex-boyfriend questions and hadn't managed to ask her the one question she'd been dreading….If she had any feelings for him.

_Do I?_ Buffy thought. She was so confused right now. Spike had always been a tough subject for her. Sometimes, _well most of the time actually…_she thought, he was so unbelievably annoying. Always bothering her and showing up uninvited at her house, with a smartass comment always right at the tip of his tongue. But there were rare occasions, when Spike was a completely different person and was actually sweet with her.

_Like the other night when he took me back to his crypt and wrapped my arm up…_

Buffy let a small smile escape her lips.

Plus he was so good with Dawn…. and all the rest of her friends actually…except Xander maybe, those two couldn't get along at all!

Buffy's brow creased. _What DO I feel for Spike? I'm so confused…_

She looked back up at Spike who was returning from the back of the store trying to find out if Giles kept any liquor in there. He looked frustrated.

"Damn Rupes hid his stash!" Spike growled. He walked over behind the counter and started fumbling through the drawers.

_He is extremely attractive…I'll give him that much…_she thought. But it was more than that…She felt something for Spike. She just wasn't sure if they were good or bad feelings yet.


	14. Chapter 14: Yay for Lying

Ch.14 "Yay for Lying!"

"So pet, do you ever fancy yourself gettin' back together with Peaches?" He asked.

Buffy sighed and rolled her eyes. "No, I don't."

"An' why is that? Is it cos he's a poofter?" Buffy could see Spike's mock sympathy look and laughed.

"oh so I'm right now aren't I?" Spike smirked.

"I don't even know what a 'poofter' is, but I know he's not that." Buffy smiled but then her face grew solemn as she thought about her past relationship with the brooding vampire. "But…Angel and I…it's complicated…"

"Right, no 'happy time' no relationship." Spike said.

Buffy glared at him. "You're a pig Spike!"

"Ooh touched a soft spot didn't I?" Spike leered.

Buffy didn't answer him.

"What, so no snarky comeback then?" Spike asked as he got up from his seat and grabbed a cigarette from his leather duster. "I wouldn't want to defend Peaches either luv."

He winked at her and then took a long deep drag from his cigarette.

Buffy still refused to look at him. _And there's the smartass comment I've been waiting for…_

Spike looked at her and saw that her eyes were set in a death glare and that her teeth were clenched. Oh how he loved irritating her. The way she would get all riled up, made for a very entertaining evening.

He smirked and walked back over to her and repositioned his chair in the direction she was looking. Spike sighed as Buffy turned her head in the other direction.

"You know this silent treatment that you're givin' me isn' gonna last very long pet..." Spike tilted his head at her and remained silent for a few minutes, trying to think up the perfect question to ask her.

_BINGO!_ Spike thought to himself.

"I found it!" Willow shouted triumphantly.

Dawn, Tara, and Oz ran over to her and all huddled around her as she pointed out the spell in the book.

"Well that's great!" Dawn said. "Now we can all just go back to lying and keeping our deepest darkest secrets hidden and stuff."

"Yay for lying." Oz said in a monotone voice.

"Yay indeed." Willow agreed.


End file.
